Innocent
by Lucius McLean
Summary: Dave is accused for a horrible crime, but he has his friends...hasn't he?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to WB and NBC and all those companies.  
Archive: ask me.   
Spoilers: None  
It is mainly about Dave being accused for something he haven't done, and he have to deal with lots of hard stuff  
  
**Innocent**  
  
DAVE! Kerry yelled, at Dave standing by the reception again, "How many times a day do I have to chase you back to work"  
"Sorry chief" Dave smiled to the nurses, and left.  
"Kerry, couldn't you be a little nice to him, he is just sooo handsome?" Randi asked. "This is a hospital, and at a hospital we're treating patients, not dating them!" Kerry left, fast and angry.  
"Wonder why she is so cranky?, and I didn't know that you liked Dave, Randi?" Chuny giggled  
"Well he is just so handsome so strong, so….." Randi giggled more  
Romano interrupted " Is it me you are discussing ladies?"   
"No were speaking about dr. Malucci." Haleh replied.   
"Then get back to work" Romano said. "This isn't a Bar."  
Dr Dave goes in to a room were two girls where sitting, they didn't notice him and he could hear a little of their conversation,   
"I have always wanted to marry a doctor"   
"Yeah, but not that short bald one!". Dave stepped inside,   
"Hello girls, I'm Dr. Dave Malucci. What is the problem here?" One girl blushed and said "I cut my hand when I was slicing apples."  
"OK then name and age?" Malucci asked.   
"My name is Heather and this is Jenny we're 17" They giggled  
He smiled "K, you probably, need stitches , just wait a minute and I am going to get the equipment."   
Jenny nodded As soon as Dave was out of the room Jenny said   
"Oh my God, he was like Mr. perfect , did you see his smile, his body and and… I am in love" she concluded. Dave smiled and went to get the things he needed.   
When he came in to the room he saw that Jenny had taken on a lot of make up, and had straightened her hair.  
"Hello I'm back. I'm going to give you an anaesthetic so it won't hurt" he smiled.   
"No, I don't want a needle, I hate needles, they scares me."   
"It won't hurt much" He smiled encouraging to Jenny. She blushed again   
"Okay, you can do it since you are so cute." She smiled. Dave stitched her hand up. "okay, don't get your hand wet, in a week and then you can return here and we will remove the stitches.". Jenny looked up at him  
"Thanks dr. Dave" They headed for the door, then suddenly stopped, Jenny turned around "Dr. Dave…?"   
"Yeah?" Jenny blushed wildly again   
"Would you like to go on a date with me? Dave almost dropped the scissors he was holding,   
"I think you are a little young for me, and I'm not allowed to date patients." He smiled again to her and left the room. Jenny's smile disappeared   
"He will regret that so much!" she said very low to Heather  
Dave walked around smiling afterwards, much more than usual, Kerry started to get a little annoyed by that, and finally she asked  
"Dave why the heck are you smiling so much?"   
"Yeah, you look like you just had sex!" Chuny said.  
"Oh, I just heard someone calling me Mr. perfect." Dave answered  
Kerry smiled, "Who is thinking that?"   
"A patient a 17 year old pretty girl, and she asked me out on a date!" Kerry stopped smiling   
"You know that you aren't allowed to date patients! I really thought that you had a little more sense!!" Dave's smile disappeared   
"Do you think I said YES?!?" He replied angrily, "If you bother to care I was going to say that I answered no!. You just think that……" He was so angry that he couldn't speak, Kerry had really thought that he had said yes. He walked furious down the hall, almost knocking down Abby.  
Kerry swallowed, what had she done?!, she felt so guilty. Dave was sloppy sometimes, but he would never date a patient. How could she accuse him for something like that??.   
"Chuny…." Kerry started to say, but Chuny was already with Haleh gossiping about what just happened.  
"I am looking for a dr. Malucci, is he here?" A man who looked dangerously angry asked Kerry.   
"Yes just wait a little bit and I will page him"  
Malucci saw that Kerry wanted him to come down and speak to her, he didn't really want to, but maybe it was important. He left the exam room where he had been sitting and thinking.  
Kerry saw Malucci coming and showed the man who he was. The man suddenly started to run towards Dave   
"You son of a bitch, I am going to kill you!" He punched Malucci hard in the stomach, then kicked him hard in the leg. A loud snap could be head in the corridor, as if Dave's leg broke. Malucci fell down on the floor, silent. The security came and held the man. Kerry ran forwards to Dave,   
"are you okay?"   
"Does it look like I am OK" he said clutching his leg."   
"Somebody help Dave" Kerry said before turning to the man held by the guards. "Why in the world did you do that?"   
"THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED MY DAUGHTER"   
  



	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer in the story "Stars" The song is by Vengaboys and the characters belong to WB, NBC++++  
That goes for this story too. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been rather busy. Anyway here it is :)  
  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED MY DAUGHTER"   
Complete silence fell over the room  
Dave looked around everyone was watching him, thinking….   
"I have never done that!!" Dave yelled  
"Yeah right, Jenny came home crying because of what you had done!!" The guards stopped holding the man.   
"She asked me out, but I turned her down, I didn't rape her!!" The man noticed that he was loose and suddenly he kicked Dave, hard, in the face. Dave screamed.   
The guards gripped the man again. Mark helped Dave up,   
"Could you come with me please" Kerry said. Not willing to take the risk, the guards followed. Carter helped Mark getting Dave into a room. Dave could feel that the others were watching….judging.  
Carter cleaned up Dave's face for blood, and Mark checked his leg and found that it wasn't broke. They were all silent, very silent.   
"You don't believe that I did it, do you?" Dave asked low. Mark and Carter answered at once, "No of course we don't, you would never do anything like that!"  
Malucci smiled a little, it helped thinking that he had so good friends.  
When he was finished, he started walking to the lounge, he felt that people was watching, the corridor fell silent as he passed. He didn't look around, just walking as fast as he could with the crutches.  
He opened the door to the lounge, and gasped. Kerry sat there and Anspaugh and.… Jenny's dad  
Jenny's dad stood up and stared at Dave, started walking to him and said   
"You won't let easy out of this, you son of a bitch!". Dave looked at him for a second before grabbing the man's jacket and pressing him up against the wall   
"Don't you EVER talk like that about my mother!" Dave sneered. His mother had been the only person who really had been nice to him through his life.   
"Dave!" Kerry stood beside him and tried to split them, Dave stared at the man once more before letting go.  
He passed Dave, who just stood there staring…  
"Dr. Malucci can you please sit down" Anspaugh said. Dave nodded and sat down in the nearest chair.   
"We have to discuss what to do with this." Anspaugh said.   
"It isn't anything to discuss, cause I didn't do I it!"   
"Yes but until that is proved I am afraid we have to suspend you" Malucci stared at Anspaugh then at Kerry, he felt his stomach hurting.  
"Can't you take a rape test on her? It will show you that I'm innocent!"  
"We can't do that. Jenny took a shower right after she came home, that removed all traces"  
"She's just angry, cause I turned down a fucking date!" Dave yelled. After a few seconds, He stood up with out a word, opened the door to the lounge and left silenty.  
Kerry swallowed, she knew he was innocent, but they hadn't much choice. And it was just under the investigation, then everything would turn back to normal. wouldn't it?  
His stomach hurt like hell, but he didn't notice it much. Everything he had worked for in five years was gone. His reputation was ruined. What reputation? A lazy, ignorant, lousy doctor? The guy who had a new chick every day? He fought to keep his tears inside, wanted to save the little part of dignity he had.   
He went fast out of the hospital, and ran to his bike. He drove faster than he had ever done.   
He almost drove down an old lady crossing the street, he didn't care, just drove faster and faster, the speed passed 120 mph. He let the tears run down, if anyone noticed they would think that it was the wind causing it.   
How could Kerry think something about him?, he was maybe a pain in the ass sometimes, but he would never do anything like that.  
Suddenly he saw someone who also drove too fast, the persons bike slid, and smashed into a wall. Dave stopped his bike as fast as possible, and ran to the person. Lots of people was staring and flocking around the person.   
"Let me trough, I am a doctor, let me through people" He saw that the crashed biker were a boy around 25 years. At first sight he could see that it was critical, he started CPR.   
"Somebody call an ambulance!!" It seemed like it was an eternity to the ambulance arrived. They got the boy in to the ambulance. Dave found the guys wallet and said   
"Name is James Scotty Henderson age 26. He started thinking it could have been him lying there, maybe crippled for the rest of his life.   
Kerry felt bad, she cured patients, but her soul was a whole other place, it was with Dave. Where was he now?. Carter tried to cheer her up, even he was unhappy himself.   
"You didn't have any choice, you did what you had to do"   
"Yes, but I never had the chance to say that I believed he was innocent." Kerry felt the tears pushing. And before she knew what she did she hugged Carter. He just hugged back, stroking his back, he felt that Kerry started to relax. They stood there in the lounge, hugging, a long time.   
Chuny came in. Surprised of what she saw.   
"Motorbike accident, male 26 years, lost control of his bike and smashed into a wall". Kerry gasped. Thinking at once at Dave, he wasn't the safest biker and when he also was angry.....  
They ran out seeing to see the patient, Kerry's heart pounded, she hoped it wasn't him. She started breathing again when she saw that it wasn't Dave.  
"Dave...." she started, he didn't care and just said "Male 26 smashed into a wall on his motorbike". He started preparing for Stabilisation of the patient, Kerry swallowed "Dave I am sorry but you can't do this, you know, you are suspended..." He just looked at her, then tearing of the glasses and gloves.   
"Fine!" He said, his stomach hurting worse than ever. He walked out of the room starting to feel dizzy, his stomach hurt like hell and his head pounding hard.   
"Dave" Kerry tried. She watched him walking down the hall, suddenly he stopped, grabbing for something to hold.   
"Carter something is wrong with Dave, the boy is stabile, you have to do the rest. She ran watching Dave, he had started walking again. "DAVE" He stopped and looked at her, "Dr. weaver I really don't want to talk to you right now"   
This really hurt, he had always called her chief or Kerry, he only called her Dr. Weaver when he was dangerously angry. "Are you feeling okay?" She said. "I'm FINE!!" Suddenly he clutched his stomach, his legs felt like they were made of jelly. He fell on the floor, and everything turned black.   
  
**FLASHING**  
DAVE! YOU F*** ASSHOLE!  
  
THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED MY DAUGHTER!  
  
SUSPENDED  
  
Davey?! Daddy doesn't mean to hit you  
  
STUPID SON OF A BITCH!  
  
WELCOME TO GRENADA  
  
HOME SWEET SHIT!  
  
  
Kerry screamed.  
"Somebody get a gurney!!." Corday came running down,   
"what is... OH SHIT.. Dave!" They got him up on the gurney.   
"His pulse is low" Chuny said. Corday checked his breathing   
"He is breathing, but just barely! ". They got him into a room,   
"He is throwing up!" They turned him on the side, and saw blood lots of blood, Dave's blood.   
He have some kind of inside bleeding.   
"We have to get him up to the OR".   
"What can have made this bleeding" Kerry said. She looked at him and said "Jenny's father hit him, in the stomach..!"   
"Yeah, but he didn't say anything about that his stomach hurting?" Corday said. "I don't think he like complaining, I think he don't want to be a wuss or something". Kerry replied  
Corday looked at his face, his life-spirit wasn't there, his usual smile was replaced by a grin of pain and anger, it didn't look like Dave at all.  
She walked outside, and found Kerry walking around the operation room. At once Kerry was with her   
"How is he?"   
"It's to soon to say, we had to remove one of his kidneys, and he got a seizure and fell into a coma." Corday said trying to keep calm. We're moving him to the ICU now. and we just have to hope". Kerry nodded   
"I have to go I let Carter run the ER while I were gone, Notify me with any changes in his condition. She turned around and a blond girl standing there   
"I'm...eh... looking for a dr. Malucci" she said.   
"And who are you?" Kerry asked trying to smile   
"It's about Jenny" she said. "What about Jenny?" Kerry wanted to know,   
"I was here when he was supposed to have.....raped her"   
"WHAT?!!" "She was so angry that he wouldn't date her, she always get what she want, so she told her dad that he had raped her, I couldn't bear it any more to keep it a secret."   
"Thanks so much" Kerry said, "We have to call Jenny's father, and you have to tell him what you told me, okay?"   
"K, but could I please speak to dr. Malucci first?" Kerry looked down. "You won't be getting any reply, he is in a coma.."   
The days went on Kerry informed the police about what Jenny had done, and that her father had almost killed one of her doctors. Still there were no change in Dave's condition, everyday someone were there to check how he was, and every day they saw that he still was in the coma. After a few weeks life seemed to get back to normal again in the ER, but it was still someone missing, someone who used to be standing at the reception, flirting with the nurses and annoying dr. weaver. Kerry had to set up the doctors on lots of extra shifts, to cover for Dave.   
Then one day Carter went up to check on Dave. He stood there watching, when he noticed that Dave's eyes were, opening. Dave started blinking. Carter was at him at once,   
"Dave?" Dave opened his eyes he tried to talk but felt a big tube in his throat. He looked at Carter and pointed at the tube, he felt that this simple movement had exhausted him completely.   
"We had to intubate you, under the operation. And Heather came in the day you fell in a coma, she told the truth about the rape, you are clear." Dave felt better by this, he tried to smile, but was to exhausted.  
"I have to call Kerry, she will be so glad" Dave started shaking his head. but Carter was already on the phone.   
"Yes, he is conscious, no he remember, Okay good".   
"Kerry will come in a few moments" He smiled.   
Dave closed his eyes, he was so tired. He heard a familiar voice   
"Dave?, are you awake." He kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. Kerry looked at him, she knew he was faking it, so she just continued to speak.   
"Dave, you never let me speak out, before you fell in a coma, I tried to say that I believed you all the time," He opened his eyes looking at her and tried to smile. The little smile made Kerry very happy, that was the typical Dave-smile just a little weaker. Dave tried to laugh, but it hurt down all his throat. He knew he was pretty stubborn when he was angry. Kerry grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little, she felt a little squeeze back.   
The next days he had lots of visitors, and soon his bed table was covered with flowers and "get-well balloons". Finally the day came when they were able to extubate him.   
"Okay dr. Malucci, you know the routine, when I count to three you take a deep breath. And don't try to talk, take your time to heal". His throat was very sore, but he was able to say short sentences. And after a few days he was free to go. But he knew that he never would forget this, never. He knew that it was easy to just pack his bags and run away, he had done it before. Just leaving without a word, and appearing someplace where no one knew his name, and he could create himself a new identity.   
But when he stepped off the elevator he saw faces, familiar and friendly looking at him, greeting him. And he knew that he couldn't leave this family.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
HAVE A NICE SUMMER, I'm going to England!! 


End file.
